The Darkness-DC
by adeadfreelancer
Summary: the Darkness has spread to the DC multiverse! this story mainly follows Deathstroke the terminator (new 52) and Grifter. this is a continuation from my story the Darkness. if you don't want to see your weak stupid heroes like superman die don't read. actually do. and yes this is a little lovecraftian. the Darkness is a mainly unknown outergod.
1. Chapter 1

Two figures stood in a dark room, a single light bulb provided a small amount of light. The first figure was hanging from the ceiling and blood dripped onto the floor in a steady pattern. _Drip_. _Drip_.

Deathstroke put a blade against the Joker's throat.

Alright now clown, talk. What was that black stuff you and your girlfriend were so fond of?

Harley? Where's Harley?

You sick bastard…you ate her fucking lungs!


	2. Chapter 2

Lex Luther sat in his office on the fifteenth floor of LexCorp's main building. There were two Television sets in his office, one showing a live video feed of the many hallways and offices in the building. On the other was a news report from Gotham city.

I'm reporter Viki Vale and we have just received confirmation that the notorious criminal the Joker has moved on from Gotham city to Metropolis. Gotham will be a much better city now, and we are confident that the man of steel can apprehend the joker.

A loud rap on the office door alerted Lex that he had a visitor and on the Television screen he could see a man who looked in his later forties and had white hair and an eye patch over his left eye. The man also seemed muscular underneath his white suit.

Lex buzzed the man in and smiled as Slade Wilson walked in surveying the room. Slade pulled up a chair in front of the desk Lex was sitting at and sat down, a concealed gun's handle digging in to his ribs.

Are you familiar with the Joker, Mr. Wilson? Lex asked cautiously making sure no one was around to hear.

Of course. I am very familiar. He said it with a thin smile startling Lex.

Well…I want you to capture the Joker. He has been interfering with my shipments of Cuban Meth. Also try and get ahold of his partner, Harley Quinn in _mint_ condition.

How much do you pay Luther?

Three point two million dollars…with expenses. Lex handed him a contract after he said this.

Slade carefully looked over the contract making sure there was no loopholes then signed it wearily.

Deathstroke surveyed the warehouse floor below him where he could see the Joker, Harley Quinn, and several henchmen that had sad clown faces painted on. In the corner of the building there was a shadow moving towards the Joker. Or at least Deathstroke thought it was a shadow but he could see faces inside it along with shadow tendrils whipping the air.

The Joker turned around just as the shadow enveloped him. Harley panicked and ran in after him when the shadow stopped and began withdrawing to the corner of the room. Deathstroke could see a hideous sight, the joker sat on top of Harley Quinn's belly with his hands underneath her breasts when he ripped out her lungs. At this moment Deathstroke decided to leap down from the balcony he was eavesdropping from and complete his mission.

The Joker screamed at his guards to shoot at deathstroke with a mouth full of bloodand they obeyed but Deathstroke was to fast. He pulled out a small metal baton and clicked a button on it, and it sprang up into a full sized staff which he used to kill the guards by hitting them in their necks and back hard, each hit sending a splatter of blood to the floor.

Wait! The joker yelled out worriedly, I will let the Darkne-

Before he could finish his sentence Deathstroke hit him in the face with his collapsible staff and the Joker fell to a slump.

Two figures stood in a dark room, a single light bulb provided a small amount of light. The first figure was hanging from the ceiling and blood dripped onto the floor in a steady pattern. _Drip_. _Drip_.

Deathstroke put a blade against the Joker's throat.

Alright now clown, talk. What was that black stuff you and your girlfriend were so fond of?

Harley? Where's Harley?

You sick bastard…you ate her fucking lungs!

After he said this a cellphone rang and Deathstroke answered it.

What is it?

Its me, Lex. Do you have the Joker?

Yes. I've been interrogating him but he hasn't said anything.

What about Harley?

He killed her.

Oh…Lex sounded disappointed when he heard this, bring him to the arranged location immediately.

Understood.

After Deathstroke hung up the Joker spoke in a raspy voice as if his throat had been cut.

The Darkness…it consumes us…it eats our flesh, devours our organs, and digests our bones…and then we are perfection. We are the Darkness…and we are hungry…

Deathstroke stared at the Joker for a minute before he cut the rope tying him to the ceiling and dragged him to the door where Deathstroke placed the Joker on his shoulder and hurried out the door. If he was late Lex might lower the price.

**Hello children. Thanks for reading the second ( well sort of first ) installment of the story. Next chapter we bring in everyone's favorite rip-off of Deadpool, Grifter! As well as the story progressing and several heroes/villains (who won't be named) get "consumed" by the Darkness.**


	3. Chapter 3

The transaction between Deathstroke and Lex was going well until…

I think that sums everything up, Mr. Wilson. Your money has been transferred to your account.

Thankyou. You know how to contact me if you have any more problems.

Well well well. What do we have here? A voice asked from the roof of the van that was transporting the Joker.

The two looked up and saw a man with blond hair and a bandana style mask staring down at them with a bullet proof vest on and a large handgun aiming at Lex.

Who the hell are you!? Lex screamed angrily at the man.

You can call me Grifter. I came here thinking it was another one of your drug vans but what do I find? The biggest big shot in the mercenary world handing over the Joker to the biggest big shot in the enterprise world.

After he said this Grifter pulled the trigger to shoot Lex in the chest but Deathstroke tackled Lex to the ground and the only injury Lex took was a bullet to the shoulder. Grifter jumped down from the van and aimed the gun at Deathstroke.

I've got no beef with you Slade. Move along or I **will **shoot you. Grifter said it menacingly but really he admired Deathstroke for his skill in the mercenary world.

No. Deathstroke said calling Grifter's bluff.

Okay. At this Grifter shot Deathstroke.

_Click._

Grifter looked down at the jammed gun and looked up at Deathstroke who was gone. Suddenly Grifter fell to his knees as he felt a cold metal slam against his head. He then fell face first to the ground.

_Crack. Crack_.

Deathstroke cracked his neck and stared down at Grifter noticing how much he resembled (he shuddered at the memory) Deadpool. When suddenly a arrow with a boxing glove hit him in the face of the helmet.

Deathstroke looked up at Green Arrow and Black Canary who had picked the wrong moment to show up.

We have been tracking you for weeks, Arrow said, and we have finally found you. You and Lex are going to jail as soon as we find out what Joker and this guy( he indicated to Grifter) are doing here. Canary, get Joker out of the van.

Black Canary opened up the doors to the van and the Joker pounced on her. It looked like he had bit through the rope tying his hands together and he was now ripping apart the tendons holding canary's head to her torso.

y-you monster! Green arrow screamed at Joker as he pulled back an arrow and let go sending it straight into his chest.

As canary got up a wave of relief swept over Oliver, when she let out a scream sending him flying back along with Grifter, Lex, and Deathstroke. Deathstroke looked up into the blackened eyes of canary and knew that the women she had been was gone. Whatever stood here in her flesh was something else entirely.

Deathstroke pulled a knife out of his boot and ran towards canary but Green Arrow screamed no at him and tackled Deathstroke to the ground. The Canary thing leaned over Oliver who lay on top of Deathstroke and bit into his lower back.

Oliver screamed in pain when Deathstroke got out from underneath Oliver and watched as Lex got into the van and sped away, the back doors still open. At the time Deathstroke didn't know why but eventually he would understand that he had to have saved Grifter.

He picked the vigilante up and put him over his shoulder and ran away from the things that had once been Green Arrow, Black Canary, and the Joker.

Superman had heard the violence seventeen miles away but he had been busy fighting Bizzaro. Fortunately the foolish creature had locked itself in a stasis pod in STARKS lab. Now superman could see Green Arrow and Black Canary but something was wrong.

He finally figured it out when he landed besides the two who he fought were kissing but he could see they were biting the flesh off of each other's faces. He gasped as the Joker came up behind him and bit into superman's flesh but his teeth shattered. Instead the Joker placed his mouth over superman's nose and The Darkness moved into superman. It was just a little bit but that was enough to turn the hero in to a slave of the Darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Seven months later…

During the night came a purge on the people of metropolis, an old man told the children huddled around his tent. The things that were heroes came and ate everyone they could. In the morning they hid in the shadows and we fled. We went as far as we could but no matter how far they would follow us until we found this prison…

The prison held four thousand inhabitants; it had been abandoned when the survivors had found it. It was in the middle of the Nevada desert. Lex Luther had made the discovery that the creatures hated sunlight much like vampires. They preferred cold dark places.

When they fled seven heroes had stayed behind to hold the creatures off, including Black Lightning, super girl, and Power girl. When the survivors found the prison they discovered a working one way radio and they were picking up transitions from Black lightning, although his voice was scratchy and wheezing.

Some of the more "high up" people from metropolis became a board council. Lex Luther was one of them. There were guards patrolling the perimeter at all hours of the day and especially night. Every week scouts were sent to retrieve supplies from gas stations and other places that held food.

Grifter awoke in a cold sweat as two guards shook him awake.

Mistah Luthor wants a word with ya, the bigger one said.

Ands he says no weapons!

The guards left and Grifter stared after them for a few seconds then got up and pulled a trunk out from under his bed and opened it. Inside was a variety of weapons. He pulled out a few razors and tucked them under his belt so when being patted sown they wouldn't be detected.

He raised a silenced pistol and considered it for a second then put it in the trunk and got up. In the three months they had inhabited the prison Lex had never requested an audience with anyone. Not even his hired guard Deathstroke.

Grifter walked down the stairs and then up another flight and through cell blocks D until he reached the Warden's office where Lex had resided. He opened the door and walked in and saw Lex sitting at the desk with his feet on the table.

Ah, come in Mr. Cash. I hope it wasn't too early in the morning for you. I have a proposition for you. The creature that calls itself the darkness has "consumed" nearly the entire state. We have been experimenting with it for some time and it is alive. It is a sentient creature which thrives off of eating other creatures.

It has expanded itself over centuries until it became the creature that we have all seen. If you can kill it successfully I can-

Wait a minute, Grifter spoke up and stared at Lex. Experimenting? You have some of it here?

Well naturally we took a couple carriers and-

You sick bastard! You put the lives of everyone in here at risk!

Suddenly a huge shadow loomed over Grifter and he turned around to see the bulking shape of Solomin Grundi standing over him. Grifter curled his fist back and tried to punch Grundi but the behemoth grabbed his arm.

Grifter suddenly grinned up at Grundi and twisted his arm hard to the right. A splatter of bright green blood hit Grundi in the face as Grifter broke his arm. Grifter looked back at where Lex Luther had been and was now ducked under his desk screaming for help.

Five guards barged into the office dressed in riot gear and holding assault rifles. Grifter looked at the guards and suddenly the guns raised in the air and were suddenly disassembled from hammer to clip. Grifter pushed the guards out of his way as he left the room intent on leaving the prison and heading somewhere else. Even if he would die, he just had to get out of there.

Doctor Fate stared into the mirror before him admiring the strengths that Grifter had just displayed. He turned to face Azreal who nodded at him and they both looked into the mirror where in the far off distance they could see a shadow moving towards the prison.

Thank you for reading my lovelies. If you don't know, Fate and Azreal are both magical heroes who are often allied with Batman and other members of the Justice League Of America. Grifter is a fairly newer character in DC. Thanks to Flash Point Paradox he left WildThunder and was incorporated so now he is part of New 52.

The Darkness is a OC i made, originating in the Doctor Who universe. Any ideas on who I should add? Not Gotham or Metropilis unless really powerful.


End file.
